I'm not in Love
by Anyanka
Summary: Ororo's lover has just been rejected, but can he handle it? Please Read and review. It's kind of a different style for me...


I'M NOT IN LOVE by ANYANKA

Disclaimer :  I won nothing, and so I own nothing.

Please, please, please REVIEW.  I'm really beginning to worry about how much I yearn for reviews.  This story is kind of…weird feeling to me, so you might not like it.  I don't even know if I do. I just kind of hammered it out because I felt bad about not writing in such a long time.

_"Ororo, why are you doing this?"_

_"Why am I doing this?  How the hell do you get off asking me that, 'why am I doing this?'  I'm doing this because I don't love you.  I never did."_

_"I don't believe you.  We had something.  No, Ororo, look at me.  I love you.  I'm not going to let you go this easily."_

_"I'm sorry, but it's not up to you.  It's over between us."_

*~*~*~*~*

A leaf, aged by the sun to a toasted brown color, fluttered in the cool autumn wind as if trapped in an endless purgatory of graceful movements.  Ororo Munroe saw none of this.  The cool, blue light seemed to radiate off the TV and fill the rec room with a new aura.  An aura of solitude, an aura of lonlieness.  Ororo sat on the lumpy and familiar sofa, cradling the bowl of popcorn in her lap like one might cradle a newborn infant.  She continued to watch the television in a respectable silence.  The mansion had gotten digital cable a week ago, and Ororo had discovered that she was an avid fan of the gameshow network. 

 As another idiotic contestant took his turn at the wheel of fortune, Ororo put a few more pieces of popcorn in her mouth.  _It's better off this way. I don't love him anyway.  Things would of never worked out anyway…he's just too…not my type.  Definitely not my type.  _These thoughts ran through her head as another contestant bought a vowel, desperately trying to figure out what could possibly be the missing letters in the phrase "Boy s_outs of Ameri_a".  

"Goddess, people are retarded."  

Storm flipped off the television and silently left the room, abandoning the cool blue aura that had engulfed her so willingly.  

*~*~*~*~

_"No, it's not over."_

_"It is.  Accept it.  I have."_

_"I can change.  Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it, just please, don't leave me."_

_"I'm not leaving.  For the goddess's sake, we'll still be living under the same roof.  That's part of the problem.  I need my space.  In this relationship, there is none.  You're always there."_

_*~*~*~*_

Ororo opened the refrigerator door.  A pissed off looking Logan leaned against the doorframe and watched her rummage through the fridge's contents…_probably looking for those grapefruit…_Logan thought to himself.  

"The grapefruit are behind the lettuce." 

 Ororo jumped, feeling the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.  Not wanting to let him know that he caught her by surprise, she quickly let a familiar look of arrogance and supremity fall onto her face. 

 "I knew that Logan.  You don't have to sneak up on me like that," she added in a rather snappish voice, her mocha hands already reaching for the grapefruit.  

"That's just how I am," Logan added in a rather kurt voice as he made his way into the kitchen.  He leaned over her to grab a beer.  _Goddess, why does he always have to get so close to me.  He knows I don't think it's appropriate anymore, it isn't right.  _

Logan found his beer and slid away from his position and made his way over to the counter.  He opened the beer and took a few gulps.  "Listen, Ro-" 

"I really have to go, Logan.  I've got a training session in the danger room in a few minutes."  

"This will only take a second.  Listen, I think we need to talk." 

 "About what?" Ororo asked, with an air of distain in her voice.  She knew what  he was getting at.  

"You know what about.  Don't play games with me, Ororo.  This is serious.  I am serious about what I told you.  I'm in this for the long run."    

Ororo's frown, which had been developing on her beautiful face as he talked, became sterner.  "Fine.  We'll talk about it.  Later, though.  After my training session."  

"Fine.  I'll be waiting for you in the library."  

*~*~*~*

"Of course I'm always there.  I'm there because I love you, with all my heart and soul.  Why can't I make you see that?  This love I feel for you, it's so powerful, it…it…I can feel it taking control of my body."

_"You only think it's love.  It's not, trust me.  I've been in love before, and this isn't it.  I admit that I had fun, but that's all.  It was nothing more to me."_

_"It was to me.  It was to me."_

_*~*~*~_

The security monitor showed that Remy was almost finished with his session in the danger room.  Ororo took a moment to admire him as he fought virtual enemy after virtual enemy before she entered her own access code to join him.  Gambit quickly looked up to see who was entering., and upon seeing who it was, stopped the program.  

"Professor," he called out, hitting the intercom button that linked him to the observation deck, "can you give me and Ororo a minute alone for a second?"  

The Professor glanced up from a computer screen and quickly looked down from the observation area.  "Of course.  Call me when you're ready to resume."  

"How are you doing, chere?" Remy asked, taking a moment to stretch his arms over his head, then across his chest.  

"I am all right, Remy.  Tired, but all right."  

"You look a little weary, padnat."  

"I just have a little extra stress in my life right now."  

"About what Logan was saying-" 

"you know about that?"  

"I overheard you two arguing in the library.  Gambit couldn't help it." 

 Ororo's mind began calculating how much time she would have until the secret was out all over the school.  Adnt hat's what it was supposed to have been, a secret.  "Tell no one of what you heard.  I mean it, or I shall be forced to kill you.  I need to go now, I just remembered that I forgot to water my garden."  _Goddess, that was a lame excuse. _

"If you say so, chere.  Just remember, Gambit here to talk about it when you want to."  

*~*~*~*

_"So it's really over?"_

_"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you?  It is OVER."_

_He took a deep breath, trying to retain his dignity, not to let his goddess see him cry.  _

_"Fine then, go.  Leave me."_

_"Fine.  Listen-I'm…I'm sorry it had to end this way."_

_"Just go."_

~*~*~*~

They were in the library.  At last.  The creamy walls were lined with books, books that had seen more history then they could ever hope to contain.  Logan sat in an overstuffed armchair, seeming almost out of place as he waited for the goddess.  It seemed like he was waiting for his life to begin or end.  Finally, there came the soft creak of the door as Ororo made her way in and sat next to him in an identical armchair.  

"Took you long enough.  I nearly went crazy waiting for you."  

"It's only been five minutes, Logan."  

"That's beside the point."  

"Listen, Remy knows about what's going on.  I think it's time that we tell everyone, or better yet, you tell everyone.  Jean, specifically."  

"I told ya, Ro, I'm not telling Jean about it until I find her the perfect ring.   The Perfect ring.  Now, I found some more catalogs, some of 'em have really nice rocks in 'em, but I think I learned my lesson about expressing my opinions last time."  

"I'm sorry to have yelled at you, Logan, but that ring was truly hideous.  Giving a ring like that to Jean would send her screaming back to Scott." 

 "Fine, fine, well, let's try to make this our last meeting.  Pick out her ring today.  I'm going stir crazy waiting to pop the question.  Do you know how hard it is to see the one you love every day, knowing that in a few short months you're going to make them your wife?"  

"I could imagine, Logan, I could imagine."

*~*~*~*

He shut the door to his room and made his way over to his bed.  He heaved a sigh as he fished around in his nightstand, pulling out that little box he had planned to give her…the night before they had had the fight.  The fight that had ended them.  The fight that had ended him.  Her words seemed to be replaying themselves, over and over in his head.  Even seeing her was almost unbearable. 

 _I suppose she was right.  I guess I'm not in love, that this wasn't it. _

A silent tear rolled down Charles Xavier's cheek as he put that tiny box back into its drawer, where it would spend the rest of its existence, alone.

The End.  Please Review, or I shall cry.


End file.
